James Logan (Earth-96)
James "Jimmy" Logan is a survivor of the cordyceps brain infection, which has wiped out 80% of humanity around the world. A former professor at the University of Houston, Logan was the single father of June Logan, raising her with the help of his brother, Malcolm after the death of his wife. After his release, Logan struggled to find another job while he took care of June, until, in 2016, the cordyceps outbreak occurred, and his daughter was killed by a soldier. As a result, Logan grew to become a ruthless and cynical smuggler, working closely with Ana Moraes on the Chicago community to survive, until he was tasked to protect Laura Estevez, a young girl who was the key to mankind's survival. They eventually formed a strong bond together. Biography Early Life James Hugh Logan was born on June 21st, 1985, to Ben Logan and Maria Logan, two Houston pharmaceutics whom he helped as a boy in their pharmacy until he started having help from his brother, Victor Logan. James coursed History in the University of Houston, where he eventually became a History teacher. Logan would met a woman named Zoe Brooke, whom he married and had a daughter, June (as a homage to the wife of Johnny Cash, Logan's favorite musician). Duo to Zoe's desk work she found herself constantly travelling and keeping herself away from both James and June, whom spent most of his time with his daughter, while she also was taken care of by her uncle Victor. Imprisonment and New Life The Cordyceps Outbreak On November 13th, 2017, at 21:38 PM, Logan's life would change forever. After returning from yet another exhausting day at work, he saw Marley sitting on their house's sofa, though Victor was nowhere to be seen. Realizing she was watching the overly-violent Game of Thrones on HBO, James proceed to take the control and switch of back to the television, whereas he started watching soccer. Even though June protested, James faked not being hearing her, as he was thinking on way too many problems at the moment, specially the fact he was late at paying their house's bills. But Logan knew June loved superheroes way too much; they went to watch Captain America: Civil War on Netflix, so he turned a blind eye and allowed her to watch Game of Thrones until 22:00 PM, just so she could finish the episode. As June cheered James, she proposed building a business with him so they could gain money, naming it the "Logan Corporation", to James' laughter. June continued the show, quickly falling asleep. James took her from the sofa and put her on her bed upstairs, and he fell asleep on the sofa with the TV turned on. James woke up when the TV started to show high-pitched sounds, scared, he realized explosions were happening in the center of Austin. He became terrified, and soon phoned to Victor who was at Austin in his work as a engineer. From TV he discovered, albeit abruptly, that a fungi known as cordyceps had evolved and was now affecting humans, controlling them by their brain. Duo to the sounds Logan was making in the house as he prepared to pack his family's necessities, June awoke, and then James had both to concentrate in keeping her safe as well as organizing everything in a shot time. In order to comfort her, James said to June everything would be alright. Just as he ended packing what was left in their house, their neighbor, Brian Cooper, appeared. Looking horrid and deformed, with a face falling from his corpse, Jimmy was infected by the cordyceps; he proceeded to attack them, and though James warned him to stop, he didn't. This prompted Logan to shoot Jimmy in the face and kill him in order to his life and that of his daughter. Calming June, Logan and his daughter finally joined with Victor, who arrived in his pick-up to escape from Austin alongside the two of them. While driving towards the highway, James and Victor discusses about the whole situation, with Victor revealing he also heard about stories in which the cordyceops outbreak was a weapon used by terrorist groups, though James believes it is indeed a evolution in that particular fungi's nature. As they passed through the continuing highway, they found people pledging for help and others, though Logan ignored them so they could flee more fast. However, the road came to a point of no return, as it was blocked, and were then forced to go in another direction, only for their pick-up to collide with a coming car. Once he came out the car, Logan kicked the door and took June with him, escaping from the cordyceps infected among many people running for their lives in terror. As they escaped, Victor followed them, shooting as many infected as he could. After escaping via a fishing store, James and June made their way through a highway, only to be found by two infected, who run after them. They were saved by a soldier, who shot the two zombified individuals in their heads, killing them. As Logan approached, he asked for the help of the soldier, though the man only listened to orders via his radio. When the soldier replied, reluctantly, James knew what he was going to do, which was kill him and his daughter, thinking they were infected. Turning around so he could save June, Logan failed, as the soldier shot both of them with his gun. As the soldier arrived to kill James, he received a shot in his skull by Victor, who appeared to save his brother. They approach a dying June, and they cannot do anything about her bleeding, and she quickly die, without managing to finish a sentence she spoke. Seeing his daughter dead at his front of him, he sobs, being conforted by Victor, as the world is torn to him. 2017-2037 For the next twemty years, James distanced himself from all of his past life. While he and Victor continued to survive for seven years together, they soon disbanded when Victor choose to become a member of the Fireflies, a freedom fighter group who sought to liberate themselves from the US military, which since the outbreak has started martial law through the United States and stablishing quarantine zones; other armed forces did the same through the globe. At one point in his life, Logan met with the thief Ana Moraes, and they worked together. Following multiple situations, they became good friends, forming a strong bond. They eventually entered in a relationship but it was short lived; both James and Selina agreed to remain only friends and partners. The two of them eventually managed to settle in the Chicago Quarantine Zone, where they would live for years. Using a abandoned apartment as their house and base of operations, from there they organized numerous criminal activities, from drug dealing, to ration dealing, as well as weapons staches. They forged an alliance with local crime boss Chato Santana. Personality Abilities Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-96 Category:Characters of Earth-96 Category:Males of Earth-96 Category:Cordyceps Outbreak Survivors (Earth-96)